


【战山为王】意淫者

by superjunioraiy



Category: zsww, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: 不做人真骨科强迫占有欲
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 77





	【战山为王】意淫者

“我去上学了，哥哥再见”

肖战看着自家弟弟的背影，眼底是藏不住的温柔

“在学校要按时吃饭，我在家等你”

肖战和王一博是一对亲兄弟，父母早亡，两兄弟从小相依为命，肖战也凭借自己过硬的能力建立了自己的公司，日子过得富足令人羡慕

肖战对自己的弟弟王一博是宠爱的，至于到什么程度，按别人的话来说就是，像宠女朋友一样，肖战总是对这样的言论一笑而过

但只有肖战自己知道，对于自己的弟弟，他有了不该有的心思

少了王一博的家显得空荡荡的，一呼一吸在偌大的房间显得十分突兀

喘息声是从肖战的房间传来的，推开门就能看见肖战坐在床上，握着性器的手一上一下撸动着，喘息声中还能听到他的呢喃

“一博，一博，哈，帮帮我，呃”

卧室是肖战的秘密，哪怕是王一博也没敢进去过。放眼整个房间，墙上，地上，桌上，挂满了王一博的照片，睡觉的，笑着的，打着篮球的，王一博一颦一笑都刻在相框里

肖战喜欢窝在自己的房间，看着一张张的照片，想象着王一博在自己身下辗转承欢，意淫着看他的小穴吃着自己的肉棒随着抽动挺动身体，少年青涩的躯体被自己压在身下一遍又一遍的发泄，哭着喊着哥哥不要了，自己在那具躯体上流下青青紫紫的痕迹，还会在少年的肚子里射满了自己的精液，情事过后还会说哥哥好坏

肖战就像生理记忆一样一次又一次意淫着这样的画面，每天如此，就像毒品一样，让人上瘾

肖战以为一辈子都不会让王一博知道这个秘密，直到王一博毕业典礼那天晚上，这个秘密被揭穿了

王一博毕业了，那天早上，王一博像一个三岁小孩一样和肖战说

“哥哥!我毕业了也成年了是不是就可以谈恋爱了?”

肖战眼底暗了暗，又迅速地换上标志性的微笑，淡淡的回答

“嗯”

得到肯定的回答，王一博拿起书包大步流星的跑向门口，朝肖战挥了挥手

“哥!我走了!晚上等我回家!”

噔噔噔，王一博的脚步声越来越远，仿佛踩在肖战的心上，谈恋爱三个字在他的心头萦绕久久不能散去，占有欲瞬间爬山心头厮磨着他的意识

要到毕业典礼结束的时间，肖战想着，高中最后一天，要带王一博吃点好的纪念一下，便开着车来到他的学校门口

高中毕业了，学生如海一般涌出校门，肖战一眼便能看到自己的弟弟，在人群中那么显眼，优越，正想招手和他示意，却在看到他身旁挽着他的女孩后放下了手，那女孩面容姣好，身材曼妙，哪怕是肖战也不得不承认两个人看起来很配

两人有说有笑一路出了校门，王一博愣是没看到站在校门口的肖战，两只眼睛全看着那女孩，消失在了人群中。肖战冷着脸，驱车回了家

晚上十一点，门口被人打开，黑暗的屋子被走廊的灯光照亮，王一博以为肖战睡了，便打开手机的手电筒，怕黑的他蹑手蹑脚的走进屋子，打开灯

“去哪了?”

王一博被这声音吓了一跳，抚了抚胸口

“哥你在客厅怎么不开灯啊，吓死我了”

“我问你去哪了?回答我”

王一博再怎么神经大条也知道自己的哥哥生气了，便好声好气的说

“这不是毕业了吗，和朋友聚聚，以后还能不能见到还不一定呢，哥～今天回来晚了，玩嗨了忘记跟你说了，原谅我嘛”

王一博走向肖战的身边，低着头道歉。肖战抬头看着他，眼中满是红血丝，说出的话却半点没有要原谅的意味

“和朋友?女的，还挽着你，这么晚才回来，王一博，毕业了就长能耐了是吧”

“不是，哥，今天早上不是同意我谈恋爱了嘛.......”

王一博说话越来越小声，底气不足的样子活像一只被人训得温顺的小兽

“过来”

肖战朝他勾了勾手指，在王一博快要靠近自己的时候，一把拉过他的手腕，让人做到自己的腿上，不等身上人的反应过来，掰过他的脸颊 便强硬的问了上去，王一博睁大眼睛，看着和自己近在咫尺的脸慌了神，奋力地推着肖战的肩膀

“唔，唔，唔”

直到王一博快要被稳得缺了氧肖战才放过他，看着王一博坐在自己腿上喘着气，像失了水的鱼一样

“哥，哥你干嘛，我，你，不是，我们.......”

王一博语无伦次的说着胡话，一边起身要逃离，却被肖战拦腰搂住

“不是要谈恋爱吗，哥我来教教你”

说着抬头舔过少年凸起的喉结，又是吮吸又是咬着那块凸起

“哥，你别这样，好不好”

肖战停下来，让两人分开点距离，王一博还穿着校服，洁白的布料勾勒出少年的躯体，透过灯光，隐约能看到少年的细腰，单薄的胸膛和凸起的乳首，顶着布料摩擦着

肖战看得入迷，凑近伸出舌头舔过那两粒凸起，引得王一博一声喘息

“哥?!”

肖战抬头看他，布满血丝的眼睛满是情欲

“王一博，你知不知道，你是我的”

很少被肖战直唤大名的王一博一愣，又听到后面的话，脑海里满是“你是我的”这四个字，一脸难以相信的出声

“哥，我们是亲兄弟啊，你，你不能这样的”

“我知道!所以我只敢偷偷的，偷偷的想着你，想着怎么拥有你，但是你怎么能告诉我要谈恋爱?我不允许!”

语毕，肖战捞起王一博的衣服，从锁骨一路往下吻去，弄得少年奶白的皮肤上浮现一个又一个青青紫紫的痕迹

王一博想要逃，他觉得自己的哥哥需要冷静想一想他们两个的关系，无奈少年的力量始终抵不过成年人，刚要起身便被肖战按住死死的钉在肖战腿上

“别跑，乖”

肖战掐了掐腰侧的肉，手来到裤边，勾着校裤的松紧带，王一博有些慌了，带着哭腔的喊着哥哥，别这样，肖战置若罔闻，校裤宽大又松，很轻易便被肖战脱了下来露出被内裤包裹着的小巧有挺翘的臀

王一博虽然搜，看着全身没几两肉，但屁股肉却饱满丰盈，肖战一抓满是多得溢出指尖的臀肉

“宝贝，我这么想好久了”

肖战在王一博耳边喃喃道，说着便大力揉搓着那两瓣臀肉，一边吻着王一博的唇，听着那人发出呜呜的哼吟声

肖战脱下王一博的内裤，纯白的内裤挂在脚踝好不色情。肖战坐在沙发上，让王一博张开腿，跨坐在自己身上，低头一看便是那未经人事的粉嫩小穴

“还是粉的呢，一博，你真可爱”

王一博被这句话闹红了耳朵，羞耻得不敢看肖战的眼睛，忙乱着手遮住自己暴露的下体

“不要看，不要”

肖战看着眼前朝思暮想的人噙着泪水，咬着下唇，越发有一种要狠狠欺负他的感觉

“一博，喜欢哥哥吗”

“喜，喜欢，不不，不是这种喜欢”

王一博楞楞的点了点头，又想到什么，又摇了摇头，肖战看他的回答，内心的妒火越发强烈，忍不住打了那柔软的屁瓣一掌

“不行，一博要喜欢哥哥，要爱哥哥，哥哥会生气的”

说着把王一博的腿分的更开，推开他遮住下体的手，握着臀瓣往两边拉开，看着那禁闭的小口随着拉扯被拉成一个方形的小嘴，细看还能看见里面粉嫩的穴肉

“我的一博哪都这么好看”

王一博，被这羞耻的举动弄慌了，想要推开肖战的手，却被姿势桎梏着，羞怯的看着肖战欣赏着自己的下体

“哥哥，你不要看了......”

羸弱的声音传到肖战耳边，看着王一博抗拒的脸色，肖战不知怎么的，越发想要征服他

“哥哥今天想要一博呢，一博呢?想不想要哥哥?”

王一博摇摇头，僵硬地缩在肖战怀里，却没看到肖战越来越黑的脸

倏地，异物顶入的感觉让王一博僵硬的身体动了动，猛地抬眼看向肖战，眼里满是泪水，

“我不要，我说了我不要!”

肖战不说话，直接插入两指，紧闭的穴肉突然被异物侵入，感觉并不好受，收缩着想要把手指推出去，却被男人让更深入推进

“唔，哥哥，放开我，放开我好不好”

肖战一口咬上王一博的脖子，留了一个不深不浅的印记，像是要把自己永远刻在他身上一般

手指扩张了好一会，穴肉逐渐适应了手指的存在，慢慢分泌出肠液润滑着，随着手指的抽插发出“啧啧”的水声

肖战解开裤链，让自己忍耐已久的的性器磨在王一博的会阴出，冒水的龟头磨得细嫩的会阴，让王一博感觉又涨又麻

“哥哥，哥哥，我痒”

“宝贝哪儿痒哥哥帮你”

王一博因为痒得难受，竟然自己挪动腰身蹭上肖战，让磨在会阴处的龟头往后蹭了蹭，后穴的瘙痒感得到了解决，却被肖战握住了腰，龟头恰好顶在穴口

“宝贝我要进去了”

肖战伏在王一博耳边说到，肥硕的龟头就着刚才扩张带出体外的淫液，挤入穴肉中，嫩肉像是等待已久便层层吸附上来，引得肖战一声低喘

“唔啊——”

由于还是第一次，王一博被进入的疼痛弄得叫出声，少年音带着些许奶音在肖战耳边萦绕，又是一股热流冲向下体

一记重挺，肖战直捣黄龙，性器竟然全部挺进了柔软的小穴中，引得王一博喘叫连连

“啊——哥哥，哥哥，唔啊......”

小穴吃紧了肉棒，在一抽一插中，不少穴肉被带出又推入，肖战低头看着这一幕，夜里魂牵梦绕的一幕在现实中总是更令人觉得刺激

王一博快觉得自己要被操坏了，肖战每一次顶进都是极深极重的，仿佛要把自己的肠子顶穿了，王一博抓着肖战的肩膀，上面布满了抓痕，全是王一博留下的

“哥，哥，慢点，要受不住了，唔啊——”

肖战突然抱着王一博站了起来，每动一下性器就往里面进入一分，肖战托着王一博的臀，每走一步，托着臀的手就往里顶一次，就这么一路走到了肖战的卧室门口，此时的王一博已经被肏得意识模糊，环着肖战脖子的手都有些脱力，有气无力的搭在那，全身的受力点集中在臀部，导致王一博快要昏过去又被一次次地插入弄得清醒

肖战打开门，嘴唇磨在王一博的耳垂处，一声声叫着宝贝

“宝贝，看看”

王一博应声抬起头，映入眼帘的是满墙的自己的照片，王一博看到这一幕惊了眼，自己的哥哥房间满是自己的照片!

“一博啊，我好喜欢你，好爱你，可我又不敢说，只能靠着这些照片安慰自己”

王一博没说话，却被肖战说完话的一记深顶闷哼了一声

“我每天就坐在这里，看着你的照片自慰，想象你在我身下求饶呻吟，我啊，真的好想要你”

说罢，肖战把王一博顶在墙上，双脚离地，托着他的臀开始了新的一轮抽插

“你知道吗，我看那个女孩挽着你，我当时就好想冲到她面前吻你，告诉她你是我的，想要她看我和你做爱，让她知道你只属于我”

肖战顶得越来越深入，每一次都像是要嵌入骨血般的顶入，王一博承受着每一次撞击，就连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎

“唔，哥，你，疯了，慢点，唔啊——”

不知过了多久，王一博都要被这激烈的性事弄晕了肖战才把精液射了进去，看着王一博被大股精液填满而微微隆起的小腹才满意的撤了出来，带着他去清理

事后，看着王一博的睡颜，肖战轻轻在他额头上吻了吻

“一博，你终于全部属于我了”


End file.
